MAGOS Y NINJAS
by el angel de la muerte
Summary: sakura, hinata y temari son brujas! tendran como mision proteger a Harry Potter en el torneo de 4to año. donde sakura misteriosamente keda involucrada sasusaku naruhina shikatem
1. La Noticia

desacargo de responsabilidad: ningun personaje me pertenece! hasta ahora... jeje naruto de Masashi _Kishimoto y Harry Potter de j.k Rowling_

es un sasusaku, naruhina y shikatem

Chapter 1

LA NOTICIA

En la villa oculta de la hoja se encuentra una linda chica de piel blanca con unos hermosos cabellos extrañamente color rosa pálido y hermosos ojos jade dormida en una banca…

_¡Vuelve, sasuke – kun!… ¿gracias?..._ Sakura despierta de su sueño en donde solo puede ver a sasuke alejarse de ella. Ya había pasado 3 semanas desde que el dejo la aldea y Naruto se fue con Jiraya. Ella se había propuesto convertirse en un ninja medico y ser discípula de Tsunade una Sannin (si es que se escribe así) y Hokage de la aldea, le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse despierta y casualmente en uno de sus paseos se encontró con aquella banca donde vio por última vez a su amado.

Se levanto con los ojos llorosos brillantes intentando contener las lagrimas, ella ya no debería llorar _"no soy débil, no debo llorar"_ pensaba secando los últimos rastros de esa lagrima rebelde que bajo por su barbilla, se acomodo su traje ninja que consistía al igual que el Naruto Shippuden solo que su camisa era negra y un poco más pegada, su falda blanca, shorts negros y armamento ninja, había decidido dejarse crecer su cabello por que había escuchado que a el le gustaba así.

Cuando llego konohamaru corriendo y gritando hacia ella – ¡Sakura - chan!

- ¿konohamaru? ¿Qué pasa? – decía ella con una cara divertida al ver por un instante como si el mismísimo Naruto corriera hacia ella.

- ¡Tsunade Oba-chan te llama! - decía él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- te estuve buscando un buen rato, ella debe estar furiosa O_O' suerte Sakura – chan- susurro lo ultimo mientras veía correr a Sakura a toda prisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Unos 5 minutos más tarde Sakura tocaba la puerta de la oficina de la Gondaime.

- ¡Pasa! – dijo Tsunade con un poco de enojo en la voz.

- Bueno … este… yo … gomenasai Tsunade – sama - decía Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza y veía con el rabillo del ojo a Hinata que estaba a su costado un poco nerviosa, y luego a Tsunade que estaba con una cara pacifica así que decidió no lamentarse y levantar su cabeza ¿algo raro está pasando acaso?

- No importa Sakura lo que debo decirles es algo de suma importancia y que afectara sus vidas - dijo la Gondaime.

- Tsunade sama tome lo que me pidió - dijo Shizune mientras dejaba una bandejita con 3 botellitas de sake y miraba a Tsunade con cierta curiosidad y la carta que estaba al costado de esta 

Flash back (despacho de la Hokage)

- Shizune!

- ¿Si Tsunade sama? – dijo ella mientras se asomaba a la puerta de la Hokage

- ¡tráeme sake! – decía Tsunade con cara de aburrimiento, mientras maldecía a Jiraya y a Naruto por haberla convencido de ser Hokage, ¿Comó pudo aceptar al tan aburrido?.

- Esta bien Tsunade sama ¬_¬ – con cara de decepción hacia la Hokage _"solo por esta vez"_ – dentro de un rato se lo traigo – dijo mientras se proponia desaparecer detrás de la puerta, cuando de pronto una lechuza aparecío tocando con el pico repetidas veces a la ventana de la Quinta para que la abriera y lo dejara ingresar.

Shizune se acerca a la ventana la abre y este pájaro se posa en su mano estirando la pata en donde se encuentra una carta con letra cursiva, Shizune toma la carta ante la cara de desconcierto de la Gondaime – Es para usted Tsunade sama – decía ella mientras le entregaba la carta a la quinta para que pudiera leerla.

Tsunade parecía absorta leyendo la carta con una cierta cara de incredulidad y luego con asombro, una carta que parecía ser tan importante y ni siquiera estaba escrita en código, ¡va! Menos trabajo para su departamento de decodificación, se dirigió a Shizune y dijo – manda llamar a Haruno Sakura y Hyūga Hinata – dijo con cara seria dando a conocer que aquello debía de ser importante.

Fin flash back (despacho de la Hokage)

- Gracias Shizune – dijo mientras se servía un vaso de sake y se lo tomaba de golpe y luego apoyara su cabeza sobre sus manos mirando fijamente a Sakura y Hinata, suspiro pesadamente.

- ¿Tsunade sama se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Hai, Hinata, Sakura; bueno les llego una carta tomen – les dijo Tsunade mientras alzaba una de las hojas que se encontraban dentro del sobre, al costado de ella dándosela a Sakura para que pudiera leerla en voz alta.

_Queridas señoritas Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyūga:_

_Se les comunica que han sido aceptadas en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde aprenderán el uso correcto de la magia. Se da comienzo el 1º de Septiembre, esta se encuentra en Inglaterra y se partirá de la estación __King__ Cross en el Andén 9 ¾ en el expreso Hogwarts a continuación se le hará presente la lista de útiles._

_P.D: Al haber despertado su magia de forma tardía se han perdido un año de colegio el cual se pasara por alto teniendo en cuenta el lugar al que pertenecen, esto se hará pasar por una misión de su aldea para que su desaparición pase inadvertida._

_Atte._

_Albus Dumbledore – Director de Hogwarts_

- ¿Tsunade-sama, no entiendo magia? ¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo es posible eso? – decía Sakura, mientras Hinata lanzaba una mirada nerviosa a la Hokage.

- Yo francamente también tenía mis dudas hasta que leí la siguiente carta – dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba otra hoja del sobre y se lo daba a Sakura para que lo leyera en voz alta.

_Querida Srta. Tsunade:_

_Seguramente usted tendrá muchas dudas sobre la existencia de la magia. Así que a la 1 de la tarde (_la voz de Sakura tiembla) _ me presentare en su oficina para hablar del tema._

_Atte._

_Albus Dumbledore – Director de Hogwarts _

- Tsunade- sama son la 1:20 – decía Shizune mientras Sakura se lamentaba el haber llegado tarde.

- Si, lo sé - dijo lanzándole una mirada maliciosa a Sakura, "_esto es culpa del impuntual de kakashi"_ pensó la Quinta con enojo, siguio hablando – pero nuestro invitado si llego a la hora exacta.

Ahora si Sakura se sentía morir. Pero se asombro muchísimo al igual que todas las demás excepto Tsunade (ya lo había visto xD) cuando de la nada se aparece un viejo alto con gafas de media luna sobre su nariz ganchuda, con una larga barba y largos cabellos plateados, un sombrero puntiagudo y una túnica larga hasta los pies ambos de color azul con un estampado de medias lunas plateadas.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, soy el director de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería mucho gusto en conocerlas.

- Konichiwa – dijeron Sakura, Hinata, Shizune al mismo tiempo

- No lo entiendo como llego sin que lo sintiéramos- dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza del asombro.

- Soy un mago por supuesto y he usado la aparición, pero ustedes señoritas lo aprenderán cuando tengan 17 años, la mayoría de edad para magos y brujas, parándose al costado del escritorio de la Hokage, que miraba intrigada a las chicas.

- Pero Tsunade - sama, Dumbledore - sama no podemos estar fuera de la villa por tanto tiempo mi padre y nuestros amigos sospecharían – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

- Pero si utilizamos clones de sombra – dijo Sakura con una luz en sus ojos. **(inner Sakura: ¡shannaro! ¡Yo quiero ir!)**

- No podemos Neji es muy hábil aparte nos descubriría con el byokugan – dijo Hinata.

- Podemos darle más resistencia, mas una conciencia a sus clones para que no sean descubiertos y ayudaría a que no se les mande a misiones peligrosas durante el tiempo que estén fuera, ya que ustedes podrían volver en navidad, año nuevo, pascua, sus vacaciones, etc. – dijo Dumbledore, dedicándoles una sonrisa a las chicas y asiendo que la botella de sake le sirviera un vaso a él y a la Hokage volando enfrente de estos para que los cogieran, con un movimiento de su varita - pero la pregunta más importante es: ¿Desean ir a Hogwarts y aprender el uso correcto de la magia?- dijo mientras bebía el sake 

- Hai - dijo Sakura pensando en que se haría más fuerte, que ella era especial y que dejaría de ser una molestia para él "_lo haré por mí, Sasuke- kun" "te salvare"_

- Hai - dijo Hinata pensando en Naruto, en su entrenamiento, en su camino como ninja y futuro líder de su clan, ella no quería ser débil y lo demostraría _"Naruto- kun"._

- Muy bien chicas, les deseo mucha suerte- dijo la Hokage dándoles el sobre de la carta donde contenían su lista de útiles.

- Muy bien me resta decir que no utilicen sus habilidades a menos que sea necesario- dijo Dumbledore – es 28 de agosto chicas mañana partiremos a Londres, les esperare a la entrada de su aldea konoha a las 7am, para que puedan comprar sus útiles, sus túnicas y sus varitas, hasta luego Srta. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata – les dedica una sonrisa a Tsunade y a las chicas y desaparece.


	2. Callejon Diagon

descardo de responsabilidad -: ningun personaje me pertenece. naruto de kishimoto y harry potter de j.k rowling.

Chapter 2

CALLEJON DIAGON

– En la casa principal del clan Hyūga – A la hora de la cena

- ¿Hinata –sama se encuentra bien? – pregunto Neji al verla tan pensativa

- ¿Nani? o/o si, Neji-onisan no se preocupe – decía mientras comía un poco mas aprisa. La verdad es que estaba pensando en su vida de hoy en adelante y que podría estar asiendo Naruto en ese momento.

Neji, Hiashi y Hanna la miraron no muy extrañados ya que a veces ella era así (cuando pensaba en Naruto), así que siguieron cenando.

Ya muy entrada la noche Hinata se encontraba ordenando su maleta, guardando sus armas y su bandana en un pergamino, no por que las fuera a necesitar, sino por si las dudas, una foto de su equipo y de su familia.

– En casa de sakura – A la hora de la cena

- ¡Mamá!, ya llegue - Decía sakura mientras se sacaba los zapatos, había estado en el hospital atendiendo un turno.

- ¿Hija, como estas? – decía su mamá que se asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- Muy bien mami, ya bajo a cenar- dijo al ver la mesa ya servida mientras subía a su habitación

Ya en su habitación saco una maleta, en donde metió la foto del equipo 7, su bandana y un pergamino que contenía kunais y shurikens, mas algunos remedios, estaba feliz por que su clon iba a estudiar por ella, así que cuando ella llegara los conocimiento de este se iban a pasar a ella, esbozo una sonrisa, miro al Sasuke de la foto por un instante "_sasuke – kun" _suspiro_ "no, no es el momento de pensar en Sasuke-kun" _se reprendió mentalmente y bajo a cenar, ya arreglaría su maleta mas tarde.

A las 6 de la mañana Hinata y Sakura salieron de su casa sigilosamente y se encontraron en la puerta de la Quinta, se saludaron, estaban un poco nerviosas cuando tocaron a la puerta de la Hokage.

- Ohayo, chicas pasen – dijo Shizune mientras miraba a la Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ohayo gozaimasu – dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a Shizune y a la Hokage con una leve inclinacion

- Ohayo, Hinata, Sakura; Dumbledore-san las estará esperando en la puerta en una hora – la Quinta frunció el ceño – lo ultimo y único que me queda por decirles y no menos importante: son los clones que van a crear, ya que estos son demasiado complejos en su cuidado – vio la cara de desconcierto de las chicas, suspiro – sus clones van a tener el 50 % de su chakra actual ¿entendieron el porque? - pregunto a las chicas, era importante que lo supieran. Las miro pensar un momento, antes de que viera brillar la comprension en los ojos de Sakura, era su alumna, claro estaba.

- Si lo entiendo Tsunade-shishou – dijo Sakura, mientras rápidamente se volteo a ver a Hinata que la miraba interrogante – no es necesario que dejemos la mitad de nuestro chakra, sin embargo, como nosotras vamos a hacer un clon de sombra, tenemos que controlar la cantidad de chakra a introducir en el clon, en ese colegio Hogwarts, no vamos a requerir una gran cantidad de chakra – frunció el seño, todavía no estaba segura de al lugar al que se dirigía- pero aquí somos ninjas en formación, necesitamos el chakra, aparte la energía es transferible, si sentimos que nuestro clon esta por desvanecerse, podremos abastecerlo con una reserva segura de chakra.

- Por otra parte es muy importante que tengan alguna reserva en Inglaterra, no se sabe con que se vayan a topar ustedes – dijo la Gondaime recuperando la atención de las dos chicas – esta demás decir que sus clones aprenderán nuevas técnicas y entrenaran por ustedes, pero no pueden dejar de entrenar a donde van ahora, es necesario que tengan algún tipo de estabilidad en su nivel de energía, si descuidan su condición física o dejan de practicar el buen manejo de chakra – dijo esto último mirando a Sakura – puede que al momento de prescindir del clon, algunos por no decir la mayoría de los jutsus aprendidos por estos, no les sean transferidos y en el peor de los casos sus clones siempre necesitan de su chakra, ustedes son la fuente principal, y si se entrenan más de lo que es debido empezaran a sentir que pierden chakra, tendrán cansancio y cuando menos se den cuenta sentirán como sus clones habrán desaparecido.

Las chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron a la puerta de konoha, los vigilantes de la puerta Kotetsu e Izumo las saludaron.

Faltaba 1 minuto para que fuera las 7am y aparece Dumbledore y Temari en frente de ellas, con un sonoro ¡CRACK!, sacándoles un gritito ahogado a Sakura y a Hinata, ambas se ocultaron rápidamente y se pusieron en posición de batalla, al darse cuenta de quienes eran salieron inmediatamente de sus posiciones.

- Buenos días señoritas – dijo Dumbledore con su ya típica sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días Dumbledore-sama - saludaron ambas chicas de la misma aldea, mirando a los vigilantes que extrañamente se habían quedado dormidos y ni se habían movido con todo el ruido.

- ¿Temari-san que hace usted aquí? – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa. Aun recordaba lo acontecido en los exámenes Chunnin.

- Ohayo, bueno resulta que soy bruja al igual que ustedes, el Kazekage está muerto así que solo Gaara y kankuro lo saben, así que vine, solo que yo voy a cursar el 3er año.

- ¡Ahhh! – exclamo Sakura pensando en la cara de Gaara al ver a Dumbledore-san, y aunque ella (Temari) daba un poco de miedo (por los examen chunnin) sería bueno que fuera su amiga, ya que ella y Hinata no estarían solas _"Temari-san parece amable" "en este momento"._

- Bueno chicas se nos hace tarde podrían hacer sus clones por favor, y no se preocupen por los vigilantes ellos no recordaran haberlas visto - dijo Dumbledore en cuanto al idioma (todo ha sido hablado en japonés) con estos collares hechizados - les enseño tres hermosos collares de plata que estaban en su mano con el escudo de Hogwarts en el medio – podrán comunicarse con el idioma natal de Inglaterra el inglés, pueden usarlo de cualquier manera es adaptable, (Dumbledore tenía un anillo en su mano izquierda que estaba oculta en su bolsillo, asi pudo hablar japones, este nuevo conjuro era invencion suya)- les tendió los collares a cada una, que no perdieron tiempo en ponérselo - también les ayudara a aprender el idioma, claro que si quieren hablar su propia lengua no hay problema los collares no las van a limitar – prosiguió con una sonrisa - bien es todo, Señoritas podrían hacer sus clones, por favor.

- Hai, ¡kage bushin no jutsu!- dijeron Sakura y Hinata mientras hacían sus posiciones de manos. (Naruto hace exclusivamente esta técnica porque él tiene una cantidad casi ilimitada de chakra, mientras que Sakura y Hinata al aprenderla solo pueden hacer hasta 10 clones).

Al instante aparecieron sus copias. Dumbledore ahora esbozo una sonrisa de fascinación (aquello a lo que ellos le llamaban chakra lo intrigaba).

- Oh! Muy bien – dijo Dumbledore, que luego hizo unos pocos movimientos con su varita mientras recitaba algunas palabras inaudibles. A continuación los clones tomaron conciencia y se despidieron para tomar el lugar que Hinata y Sakura habían dejado en sus cuartos.

- **(inner Sakura: ¡cha! ¡Eso fue genial!) **Pensó Sakura y su inner; "_ojala que nadie se dé cuenta"_ pensaba Hinata, _"mmm… no me pudo haber tocado mejores compañeras de viaje"_ pensó Temari con una sonrisa, le encantaría tener amigas al fin.

- Ya veo es secreto, ya me lo esperaba, yo hice lo mismo para que mi ausencia pase inadvertida, bueno espero que nos llevemos bien, total ya las aldeas son aliadas – decía Temari con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro – _"mmm, me caen bien"_ pensó.

- Me parece bien- dijo Sakura

- Cla-claro – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa y volviendo a jugar con sus dedos.

- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir?- pregunto Hinata un poco extrañada

- Con ayuda de esto – dijo Dumbledore señalando una pequeña tetera vieja sobre una roca, comenzó a explicar ante la mirada incrédula de las tres kunoichis – es un traslador, tenemos que tocarlo todos al mismo tiempo, para ir a nuestro destino, vamos chicas se nos hace tarde y nos están esperando.

- Hai, digo sí, Dumbledore sama "¿_quién nos estará esperando?" – _dijo Sakura respondiendo por todas.

Luego se acercaron a la tetera, la tocaron (al mismo tiempo), de pronto aparecieron dentro del pequeño patio de un bar donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos, y parado en el centro se encontraba un hombre que era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho con cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.

- Buenos días Hagrid, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyūga y Temari Sabaku No, ellas son de Japón y tienen una plaza en Hogwarts para su segundo año y tercer año – dijo Dumbledore cortésmente.

- Buenos días, director, chicas es un placer yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts- dijo torpemente Hagrid.

- buenos días, Hagrid – dijeron las chicas fascinadas por su altura

- Bueno señoritas fue un gusto yo me retiro ya que tengo muchos asuntos que atender, nos vemos en Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore y desapareció.

- Hasta luego - dijeron los 4 mirando donde una vez había estado el director de Hogwarts

- Oh hablan muy bien el Ingles, bueno señoritas, nos encontramos en un bar llamado el Caldero Chorreante y dentro de un minuto estaremos en el callejón Diagon donde podremos comprar lo necesario, ahora díganme todavía conservan su carta? —preguntó dándoles la espalda y analizando detenidamente la pared de ladrillo del patio. Las chicas sacaron del bolsillo su sobre de pergamino.

- Bien - dijo Hagrid - Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitaran.

Sakura desdoblo la hoja, que les dio por ultimo Tsunade, no la habían leído ya que Hinata iba a llegar tarde a su casa y Sakura tenía que completar un turno en el hospital. Simplemente Temari ya lo había leído, solo comprobaba que estuviera allí.

La carta de Sakura y Hinata decía:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA y HECHICERÍA _

_UNIFORME _

_Los alumnos de segundo año necesitarán:_

— _Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). _

— _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. _

— ****_un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

— _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

— _Una falda plisada negra (chicas, máximo de dos a tres dedos encima de la rodilla) , pantalón de vestir negro (chicos y chicas (opcional), corbata color negro y dorado, blusas o camisas (blancas con el escudo de Hogwarts en su bolsillo)_

_LIBROS _

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: _

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk. _(Temari tenía el 3)

— _ Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot. _

— _ Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

— _ Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch. _

— _ Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore. _

— _ Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger. _

— _ Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander. _

— _Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart. _

— _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

— _Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

— _Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

— _Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart._

— _Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO _

— _1 varita. _

— _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

— _ 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. _

— _1 telescopio. _

— _1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

- Quien será ese Lockhart casi todos los libros son de él - dijo Temari con un deje de molestia, al ver que también en la lista de Sakura y Hinata también tenían los libros de ese hombre.

- ¡mmm! Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Hagrid con un deje de molestia también en la voz, mientras golpeaba tres veces el muro de ladrillos con la punta de un paraguas. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

- Bienvenidas —dijo Hagrid— al Callejón Diagon

quiero reviews! y pues denme sus predicciones!


	3. Un Fugaz Vistazo a Harry Potter

ningun personaje me pertenece U_U. lamento mucho la demora la inspiracion me abandono hace mucho tiempo, no se si la recupere, intentare terminar mis historias, realmente el no haber concluido algo no me deja tranquila, aparte tengo muchas ideas!, continuare pronto esta demas decir, en la noche habra otro capi, he arreglado algunas cositas en los dos capitulos anterirores y hay una pequeña explicacion de los clones que se han creado en el cap 2. disfruten!

Chapter3

UN FUGAZ VISTAZO A HARRY POTTER

Hagrid entraron rápidamente haciendo que las chicas lo siguieran casi al instante, el muro rápidamente volvió a cerrarse tras de ellos. Este sonrió ante la cara de asombro de las chicas, le hacía recordar la cara de Harry al ver por primera vez el callejón, el sol brillaba como aquel día iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. « Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

– Genial mi propio caldero– dijo Temari tratando de disimular su asombro por su comentario sarcástico- que emoción…¬¬ (fue cortada por Sakura)

– ¡Waou! esto es genial, ¿pero cuanto costaran? – dijo Sakura sin disimular su sonrisa – por si acaso he traído todos mis ahorros de mis misiones, y mesadas – murmuro por lo bajo a Hinata y Temari.

– Yo también – dijo Hinata también emocionada.

– Chicas si hablan de dinero, el suyo no les va a servir aquí, así que mejor vamos a Gringotts para que se lo cambien- dijo Hagrid sin prestar mucha atención - ahora síganme y no se pierdan.

Las chicas miraban todo con asombro y otras con desagrado mientras caminaban calle arriba. Pasaron por la misma droguería que vio Harry un año atrás, el emporio de lechuzas con aves de diferentes colores (dentro de lo normal), que emociono de sobre manera a Sakura.

– yo quiero una de esas, Hinata, Temari- dijo señalando el lugar la pelirosa muy emocionada

– y yo quiero una de estas- también dijo Temari señalando el lugar donde había varios chicos mirando una escoba con un letrerito encima_ la nueva Nimbus 2001, la más veloz_

_– ¡Waou!,¡ _Yo también!, ¿tú no quieres uno así Hinata?

_– Cla_-claro Sakura O/o – miro la escoba un rato, se imagino volando en ella y luego se dio cuenta que la habían dejado atrás – Sa-Sakura, Temari, Hagrid o/O _"y ahora que hago, me perdí"- _Puso las manos a cada costado de sus ojos y luego dijo – ¡byokugan! – dijo casi en susurro – ahí están – desactivo el byokugan y se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Corrió unos 2 minutos y ahí estaban ellos acababan de parar en frente de edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había – _"¿un gnomo?"_ – dijo Hinata en forma incrédula, eso seres existían tan solo en los cuentos, ¿cómo era posible?, O/o cuando cayo en la realidad ella era una kunoichi y ahora era también una bruja, entonces eso debía de ser real.

– es un …

– Sí, eso es un gnomo, este… chicas me disculparan pero tengo cosas que hacer las dejare con ellos para que cambien su dinero y luego irán a la tienda con un letrero que dice Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones que está al frente de este banco —dijo Hagrid en voz baja mirando a Sakura asentir con su cabeza, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca.

El gnomo era una cabeza y media más bajo que Sakura y Hinata. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, unos dedos y pies muy largos.

Cuando entraron el gnomo los saludó mirando un poco extrañado a las jóvenes, el cabello color rosa, los ojos color perla y bueno la otra no tenia nada fuera de lo común, aparte de la rara vestimenta de las tres.

Entonces nuestras chicas se encontraron con otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo._

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

—Hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar, por las puertas plateadas mirando a las chicas de forma rara al igual que el primero y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.

–¿qué hay adentro Hagrid?- pregunto Hinata, señalando las puertas de salida del vestíbulo, ya que eran demasiadas para contarlas, y gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir de ellas.

–Ah, bueno es la entrada a un montón de cámaras donde se encuentra el oro de aquellas personas que guardan su dinero aquí, se dice que está custodiado por dragones y otros seres que desconozco – dijo Hagrid caminando hacia el mostrador

Hagrid y las chicas se acercaron al mostrador. —Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a cambiar dinero. — luego volteo hacia las chicas, bueno yo me retiro, nos vemos más tarde, voy a buscar un repelente contra babosas carnívoras, allá las encuentro- dijo Hagrid alejándose de ellas pero cuando las vio por última vez se dio cuenta de lo extraño que vestían, de el extraño color de cabello de Sakura que parecía ser natural a pesar de todo y el raro color de ojos perlados de Hinata. _"en Japón son raros" _pensó este caminado hacia la salida.

— o/O claro - dijo Temari "_babosas carnívoras"_

— bueno chicas denme su dinero para cambiarlo- dijo el gnomo siendo el cuarto de su especie en mirar raro a nuestras queridas kunoichis – a ver usted la del cabello rosa

Sakura saco sus monedas y billete de su súper billetera (era enorme) y se lo dio al gnomo.- tome –

— oh este dinero es de la 2da dimensión que existe en Japón – dijo el gnomo emocionado- les daré una buena cantidad de galeones por estos - "¿_egunda dimensión?, ¿aleones?, lo mas seguro es que sea __su tipo de moneda"-_ Pensó la ojijade

— A que se refiere con segunda dimensión- pregunto Temari al emocionado gnomo.

— Bueno existe el mundo normal que está estrechamente unido al mundo mágico pero sin que el mundo normal se dé cuenta y luego está el mundo al que le dicen el "Japón antiguo", bueno no se conoce mucho de ese mundo con exactitud pocos magos llegan a ese lugar y son pocos las brujas y magos que salen de ese lugar , se dice también que cuando hay un mago en ese mundo es entonces cuando el nuestro y ese se conectan, pero es una conexión muy fina por lo que se rumoreaba en mis tiempos, se dice que esa conexión puede hacer que los magos de este mundo vayan a ese mundo, Dumbledore bien podría ser uno de ellos, pero después de 700 años vuelvo a ver este tipo de moneda –dijo el Gnomo recalcando lo ultimo con suma emoción.

— "_¿700 años… cuanto vivirán estos seres? _"siguió pensando Sakura "_cuando regrese se lo debo informar a Tsunade"_ **(innerS: ¡cha! Ya quiero ver su cara)** _"pues tendrás que esperar a que regresemos__ ¬¬"_ **(innerS: mmm ¬¬, cuando volveremos a ver a sasuke –kun T_T), **_"¡cállate! el está con el maldito de Orochimaru"_** (innerS: ¡Pero lo salvaremos! no es así? o/O) "**si,loharemos ^-^" **(innerS: ¡regresaremos por aquella conexión a nuestro mundo!) **_"¡aja! así habrá sido como el director entro a nuestro mundo, cuando despertó supongo nuestra magia se abrió aquella fina conexión mmm…"_ **(innerS: oye! no puedo esperar para llegar a Hogwarts), **_"no que te querías regresar ¬¬…"_** (innerS: si, pero este mundo me fascina… ^_ ^)** _"si, tienes razón ^_^"_

—Y que son los galeones— pregunto una Hinata pensativa para poder cambiar de tema.

—A bueno chiquilla de ojos raros, los galeones son monedas del mundo mágico, 1 galeón de oro son 17 sickles de plata y 1 sickle equivale a 29 knuts de bronce, tome chiquilla rosada - dándole un montón de galeones y algunos sickle y poquitísimos knuts, todo no entraba en su billetera así que metió algunas monedas en su mochila – la siguiente dijo el Gnomo aun impaciente por tener ese raro dinero.

Las chicas salieron rápidamente del banco y se dirigieron a la tienda que les indico Hagrid. Cuando entraron las atendió rápidamente una mujer que debía de ser Madame Malkin, una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. — ¿Hogwarts, muchachas? – pregunto la mujer. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza – súbase al escabel por favor señorita dijo mirando a Sakura, ¡oh! qué bonito le queda ese color de cabello aunque un poco llamativo por cierto, ¿en donde se lo pinto? – pregunto la bruja mientras le deslizaba por la cabeza una larga túnica negra y empezaba a marcarle el largo apropiado.

—Este… es natural – dijo la pelirosa ojijade sonriente y un poco sonrojada, mientras la señora la miraba incrédula, y luego se limito a su trabajo.

—Ya esta, la siguiente por favor – dijo la bruja en eso sube al escabel la ojiperla – oh! supongo que esos, son tu color de ojos reales- pregunto la bruja curiosa.

—Si — dijo la sonrojada y tímida Hinata.

Otra vez la bruja se limito a su trabajo, luego midió a Temari esta le miro con cara de pocos amigos, justo cuando la bruja iba a preguntar por su estilo de ropa.

—¡somos… de Japón!, ¿ya termino? – dijo Temari enfadada por las preguntas de la señora

—Si señorita en un ratito traigo los trajes -dijo la señora frunciendo las cejas.

—Cálmese Temari ^^, solo quiere ser amable con nosotras- dijo Hinata

—Si, lo sé, solo que preguntaba demasiado… — dijo sonriendo de lado.

—¡Quiero ir a comprarme una lechuza! T_T- dijo la ojijade, ya estaba aburriendose en esa tienda.

Después de unos minutos, las chicas recién estaban saliendo de la tienda cuando chocaron con Hagrid, que a su costado estaba un chico lleno de hollín, mientras una señora se lo quitaba, esta señora sujetaba de la mano a una niña de cabello color rojo parecía un año menor que Hinata y Sakura, bueno luego vieron cinco cabezas rojas, una era de un señor que debía ser el esposo de la mujer, 1 un chico con gafas mayor a los gemelos y el ultimo chico un año menor que los gemelos y por ultimo estaba junto a una chiquilla de su misma edad bonita, castaña con cabello enmarañado, los oían conversar mientras ellas se acercaban.

—Harry —dijo el señor de cabeza roja -Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante- Molly estaba desesperada. — lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a su mujer.

—¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó el chiquillo que tenía el mismo tamaño de Harry

—En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.

—¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron los gemelos a la vez.

—A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió el chiquillo, con envidia.

—Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.

Mientras la mujer le quitaba a Harry el hollín - ¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cualquier parte! El señor le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.

—Hagrid, ya compramos las túnicas – dijo la pelirosa interrumpiendo la discusión y haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas.

-—

sus comentarios y presicciones!


	4. Termino Las Compras A La Madriguera

ningun personaje me pertenece U_U

Chapter 4

TERMINO LAS COMPRAS A LA MADRIGUERA

Sakura al darse cuenta de su error, lanzo una mirada nerviosa a Hagrid y a los demás – hola, bueno este yo…- se excusaba la ojijade – me llamo Sakura Haruno mucho gusto ^_^, ellas son mis amigas Hinata Hyūga y Temari no Sabaku, bueno este… nosotras veníamos a buscar a Hagrid – decía sacando una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza _"cada día me parezco mas a Naruto jejeje… T_T"_

Hola yo soy Ron Weasley — dijo el chico de su mismo tamaño, cabello rojo, y ahora también rojo su rostro hasta sus orejas — estrechándole la mano a las confundidas chicas que le seguían la corriente.

Y yo soy Fred Weasley y el es George Weasley — dijo el pelirrojo del tamaño de Temari, que señalaba a otro chico idéntico a él – el placer es nuestro, al conocerlas dijo su gemelo, estrechándoles las manos, guiñándole el ojo de forma, coqueta a Temari, haciendo que esta se sonrojara de golpe.

Hola yo soy Percy Weasley— dijo el pelirrojo de lentes- el es nuestro padre Arthur Weasley— señalando al hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos— y ella es mi madre, Molly Weasley y mi hermana Ginny Weasley— señalando a la mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, que agarraba de la mano a una niña pelirroja un año menor que ellas.

—Mucho— gusto dijo el señor Weasley estrechando sus manos

—Igualmente— dijo la mujer haciendo el mismo gesto

—Es un placer— dijo la chiquilla pelirroja

—Hola, Yo soy Hermione Granger — saludando con una sonrisa y el es Harry Potter- dijo señalando al chico que estaba al costado de Hagrid, tenía el pelo azabache, ojos color verde, usaba gafas y tenía una extraña cicatriz en la frente.

—Mucho gusto— dijo el chico saludando a las chicas.

—El gusto es nuestro —dijeron las tres chicas

—¿Oh, qué extraña cicatriz, acaso te caíste? —dijo la inocente de Sakura – tiene forma de rayo es muy peculiar— dijo mientras la analizaba.

(Todos los Weasley O/o, Hermione o/O y Hagrid O/O)

—¿que pa-pasa que dije? — dijo la chica al ver sus caras.

—¿En qué mundo vives niña?—pregunto la señora Weasley

—En Japón— respondió inocentemente la pelirosa—…, pero hemos venido a estudiar a Hogwarts.

—¿En primer año, no están muy grandes ya? — pregunto Percy

—No, Hinata y yo cursaremos el segundo año y Temari cursara el tercero, el director Dumbledore dice que no habrá problema.

—Si, lo dice Dumbledore… debe ser así — dijo el señor Weasley.

—Y supongo que las seleccionaran junto con los de primero- analizo Percy

—¿Seleccionar? ¿Cómo es eso? — pregunto Hinata muy interesada, ¿la iban a separar de las demás?

—Bueno es muy simple— dijo Hermione— Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas, la de Gryffindor donde habitan los valientes de corazón, Hufflepuff, donde están los justos y leales, Ravenclaw si tienes la mente dispuesta y Slytherin donde la gente utilizara cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. Sus colores son el rojo, amarillo, azul y verde respectivamente — analizo tomando una bocanada de aire.

**(innerS: sasuke-kun hubiera estado en Slytherin) **_"si, lo sé"_** (innerS: vamos Sakura no te pongas así)**_ "está bien, tienes razón, no hay que deprimirse, hoy no"_ pensó Sakura, se había deprimido un poco.

—Bueno esperamos tenerlas en Gryffindor — dijo Ron un poco sonrojado.

—Si esperamos estar ahí — dijo Sakura simulando una sonrisa tipo Sai (aunque ella todavía no conocía a sai.)

—Bueno tengo que irme mis padres me esperan— dijo Hermione señalando a sus padres que la estaban esperando a la entrada de Gringotts — nos vemos— dijo caminando hacia sus padres (Hermione ya había presentado sus padres a los Weasley)

—Hay nosotros también debemos ir a sacar dinero — se excuso la señora Weasley con las chicas— pero si quieren nos vemos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros de texto — hasta luego.

—Claro señora— dijeron las chicas

—No vemos— dijeron todos tomando diferentes rumbos.

Las chicas y Hagrid caminaron calle arriba.

—Hagrid ¿por qué todos me miraron raro cuando dije lo de la cicatriz de Harry? ¿acaso dije algo indebido? — pregunta la pelirosa consternada, sentía que había algo en este mundo tan extraño ¿pero qué?

—No Sakura, lo que pasa es que no es una simple cicatriz es una marca de maldición.

—o/O ¡oh, por dios! fui muy grosera, no debí ser tan curiosa, lo siento no quise… U_U **(innerS: metiste las cuatro, querida ****) **_"lo sé, mmm… gomenasai Harry" _**(innerS: ¿Qué hace exactamente una maldición?) **_"ni idea pero fue bastante malo como para dejar cicatriz"_

—¿Y quién le hizo esa cicatriz? — pregunto Temari.

—Todo empezó cuando un mago tenebroso, hace veintiún años comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, para el mundo mágico. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. ¡Horrible!. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que este mago temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos –contesto Hagrid con la mirada pérdida, rememorando el oscuro pasado del mundo mágico.

—¿y cómo el chico termino involucrado en eso?- volvió a preguntar Temari, ya con el seño fruncido.

—Bien pues los padres de Harry fueron magos de primera, pero siempre fueron fieles a Dumbledore para tener algo que ver con el lado oscuro. Él tal vez pensó que podía disuadirlos… O tal vez quitarlos del medio, no se sabe, hace once años, apareció en el pueblo donde vivieron los padres de Harry y ya el mismo Harry con tan solo un año – los ojos de Hagrid parecieron brillar como dos aceitunas, suspiro - apareció en la casa de los padres de Harry, Lily y James, y los mato – saco un pañuelo sucio de su abrigo y se sonó la nariz – pero no pudo matar a Harry, eh ahí el verdadero misterio del asunto. Ese pues no es un corte común es una marca de una poderosa maldición diabólica.

—¿Hagrid, sigue vivo ese mago? – pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa, es verdad era una kunoichi, pero tan solo deseaba no tener que pelear en ese mundo también.

—Eso es por lo que todo el mundo volteo a ver a Sakura, "Harry es famoso" —esbozo una sonrisa — porque ese mago tenebroso no pudo matarlo, no funciono con Harry, nadie sobrevive a una maldición como esa, nadie excepto él, el único por lo que se sabe, en cambio aquel mago tenebroso desapareció, se desvaneció, aquella misma noche que trato de matar a Harry.

—Pero está muerto, ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakura.

—Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado con Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado con Harry lo confundió, ¡miren! entremos a la droguería dijo Hagrid para cambiar de tema.

—¿Y cuál era el nombre de ese mago tenebroso? –pregunto Temari, nada, eso definía su estado, no le gustaba nada ese asunto.

—Bueno… este… prefiero no decirlo U_U

—Ya pues Hagrid, ¿Por qué, no lo dices?, entonces escríbelo – propuso la Haruno.

—No, no, mejor se los digo… (bajando la voz), vol-de-mort – dijo en un susurro casi inentendible.

—¿Qué?- dijeron las tres, haciendo parar la caminata antes de entrar a la droguería.

Hagrid se acerco a ellas, cerrando círculo (así como cuando vas a decir un secreto) y dijo en voz baja pero audible - se llama Vol-de-mort, pero no me hagan repetir su nombre, por favor.

—¿Por qué Hagrid?- pregunto Hinata.

—¡Cielos, Hinata!, la gente aun tiene miedo, nadie lo dice si pueden evitarlo -hablo Hagrid con voz contenida

—¿Tanto poderoso fue? – pregunto Temari.

—Si, se dice que fue uno de los magos tenebrosos más grandes de la historia, la mayoría dice que fue el más poderoso y oscuro que haya existido, y ya basta de preguntas chicas debemos comprar sus útiles.

Y los cuatro entraron a la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones.

Las chicas se habían alejado un poco para mirar la tienda, mientras Hagrid compraba lo necesario.

—me siento mal por Harry – _"están parecido a lo que le paso a sasuke-kun"_ pensó la pelirosa.

—el no quiere tu lastima, Sakura

—lo siento U_U

—no seas tan dura Temari

—está bien Hinata, solo que ese chico de seguro solo quiere paz -cambiando de tema, oigan chicas, cuando salimos de konoha, sentí en el viejo y en todas estas personas una fuerza o energía vital diferente al del chakra.

—si Temari, también lo sentí debe ser la magia por que también lo siento en nosotras, aunque no puedo detectarlo muy bien todavía- dijo Sakura

—bueno yo, antes de llegar a Gringotts me quede atrás y bueno para no perderme active el byokugan y si tienen razón es diferente.

—pero vieron en la oficina de la Hokage que el profesor Dumbledore utiliza una vara para hacer sus hechizos, hay debe ser donde canaliza su energía o magia supongo- analizo Sakura

—Muy bien cerebrito, este mundo es demasiado complejo y lo de ese mago Voldemort, ojala este muerto no quiero tener que pelear por mi vida en este mundo también sería muy problemático- dijo Temari suspirando.

—Ni yo, solo quisiera olvidarme de konoha un tiempo _"sasuke-kun" _U_U — murmuro sakura, un poco abatida ¿que estaria haciendo su madre en este momento?

—No digas eso Sakura, halla están todos nuestro amigos, nuestra familia, aunque yo también quiera alejarme un tiempo U_U — dijo Hinata, extrañaba a su familia pero el asunto de las ramas del clan la tenia en un gran stress, _"el unico que realmente alegraba mis dias, no esta en la aldea U_U, Naruto-kun ¿cuando volveras de tu viaje?"_ , Hinata se encontro perdida en sus recuerdos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Debe ser por ese chiquillo zorro, como se llama mmm… Naruto cierto ¬_¬—Insinuó Temari, con una mirada picarona hacia Hinata que se puso roja como un tomate.

—Si jejeje, si él es, se fue a entrenar con Jiraya–sama— dijo Sakura mirando a Hinata pícaramente.

—O/o ¿tan obvia soy? U_U'— pregunto Hinata, no tenia caso disimular su amor por el rubio ante ellas.

—Hay Hinata eres muy obvia (recordando exámenes chunnin)- dijo Temari

—Si Hinata para mí que todo el pueblo lo sabe menos el tonto de Naruto — le contesto Sakura.

—Enserio, no se ha dado cuenta, debe ser muy torpe — comento Temari a lo que Sakura y Hinata asintieron.

—Ya chicas, ¿y ustedes? — dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa tímida y jugando con sus dedos.

—Que de ti con el Nara ¬_¬**, **Temari— dijo Sakura picaronamente.

—Yo con el cobarde numero uno de la hoja, jajajajaJAJAJA… — rió fuertemente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – como creen- jaJAJAJA!... — todos en la tienda la estaban mirando como bicho raro.

—Si claro ¬_¬ — dijeron Hinata y Sakura

—U_U'

—Ya chicas ya me encargue de pedir todo, son 18 galeones y 3 knuts por las tres- dijo Hagrid en el mostrador.

—Vamos chicas- dijo Sakura

Mientras las chicas conversaban también lo hacían Harry, Ron y Hermione, que ya habían salido de Gringotts

—¿oye y viste su cabello?

— Si, Ron; era rosado y los ojos de esa chica eran color perla, ¿no parecen naturales verdad? ¿la chica sera ciega?

— no creo que sea ciega, se podia ver el brillo reflejado en sus ojos - comento Hermione — aunque son un poco raras...

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?, solo son nuevas eso es todo — dijo Harry muy curioso.

—Nada, Harry solo que también es raro que entren para 2 y 3 año— dijo Hermione, con el seño fruncido— nunca han ingresado alumnos de intercambio a Hogwarts.

—¿Y viste sus ropas?

—Si Ron, eran extrañas

—Si lo sé son un poco extrañas pero es que son de otro país — comento Harry, pero también habían cosas extrañas en el mundo de la magia.

—Tengo mis dudas Harry — comento Hermione ¿acaso a nadie les causaba intriga la procedencia de esas chicas?

—Hermione, ¿no querrás investigarlas? ¿no? ¬ _¬

—No lo sé Harry, no creo que tengan que ver con quien-tu-sabes, parecían amables y se llevaban bien con Hagrid. Y parecían no conocer sobre ti. - hablo Hermione — puede que sean solo sean... — Ron la interrumpio, terminando lo que iba a decir ella, el pelirrojo era tan irritante...

—Deben ser hijas de muggles supongo, ojala estén en nuestra casa, son tan bonitas ^_^ — comento Ron con estrellitas en los ojos.

Harry y Ron estaban sonrojados

—Si, Ron; ya lo sabemos ¬_¬, ¡ahí chicos! ¿cuando van a cambiar? - _" ¿acaso los hombre solo se fijan en el fisico?"_ se cuestiono la castaña

—¿Quieren un helado?— pregunto Harry aun sonrojado para cambiar de tema.

—Si, Harry ¬_¬ (mirando a Ron) — la castaña, asintió.

—Claro ^_^ — acepto Ron feliz

Las chicas salieron de la droguería y se dirigieron al emporio de lechuzas, donde compraron 3 lindas lechuzas blancas como la nieve, la lechuza de Sakura tenía los ojos tan oscuros como la noche, estaba un poco fastidiada y ululaba de enojo (le hizo recordar a sasuke y no pudo evitar comprarla), la de Hinata tenía los ojos azules color cielo (le paso lo mismo que a Sakura, pero recordó a Naruto), y bueno Temari…

Flash back

—yo quiero esa— dijo Sakura señalando la lechuza ojinegra, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, se podría decir que tenia la mirada del Uchiha.

—yo esta, me recuerda a Naruto-kun— dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con la pequeña lechuza hiperactiva.

—Bueno yo esta— dijo Temari señalando una lechuza con ojos verdes que estaba en la ventana del mostrador, esta estaba como mirando las nubes del cielo y luego ponía su cabeza bajo el ala para dormir.

Fin flash back

_Saliendo del emporio_

—Chicas han elegido lechuzas muy singulares— dijo este mirando a las aves- bueno solo falta comprarle las varitas y los libros, así que vamos al mejor y único sitio para comprar varitas Ollivander's.

Los 4 se dirigieron a la última tienda, que era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C. . En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Sakura se sentó a esperar, Hagrid por su parte dijo que fue a comprar su repelente de babosas que necesitaba y hasta ahora no había podido conseguir.

Las kunoichis se sentían algo extrañas, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta, aunque esto emociono a Sakura, había miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. El polvo y el silencio hacían parecer rondar la magia por el lugar.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

—Buenas tardes— dijeron las sorprendidas kunoichis. Un anciano estaba ante ellas; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos por las cataratas, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

— Bueno, vienen a comprar una varita así que por quien comienzo primero— miro a las chicas con una sonrisa amable.

— o/O – todas la chicas se miraron entre ellas, no entendían lo que el viejo quería decir

— No, entendemos señor— le contesto Hinata torpemente

— Oh! Deben ser hijas de muggles, bueno les explicare, la varita elige al mago o bruja, no estos a la varita, y por supuesto nunca tendrán tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago, por eso es necesario ver que varita les pertenece a cada una, a ver señorita de pelo negro, usted primero – haciendo que Hinata se acercase al mostrador.

—Bueno, ahora, ¿señorita…?

—Hinata Hyūga señor- dijo la ojiperla

—Bueno, ahora, señorita Hinata — Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestra —respondió Hinata. —Extienda su brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Hinata del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Señoritas. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales.

De pronto, Hinata, Sakura y Temari se dieron cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía a Hinata entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas. —Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo.

Ollivander siempre les decía lo mismo a los nuevos clientes en especial si eran hijos de muggles.

—. Bien, Hinata Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintiún centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Hinata cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonta) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

Roble blanco, de algún lugar donde se dice que la nieva es eterna y pluma de fénix, una combinación muy extraña. Diecinueve centímetros y cuarto. Muy bonita, fuete y elástica. Pruébala. Hinata la agito haciendo que salieran chispas doradas de la vara.

—oh! muy bien esa es— dijo Ollivander's mirando satisfecho— siguiente — dijo mirando a Temari.

—si, ya voy — dijo Temari con un deje de molestia.

—¿cómo se llama?

—Temari no Sabaku y soy diestra — dijo esta poniéndose donde estuvo Hinata un rato antes.

La midió al igual que Hinata—. Bien, señorita Temari Pruebe ésta. Madera de haya y un pelo de unicornio. Veintiún centímetros. Muy flexible. Cógela y agítala. La agito y no sucedió nada

—¿No?, entonces está hecha con algarrobo del desierto árabe y 1 pluma del ave fénix, 20 centímetros, flexible. agítela por favor

Y al agitarla salieron chispas rojas haciendo que las cortinas del señor Ollivander se incendiaran… el señor Ollivander con un movimiento de su propia varita apago el fuego – ante las miradas curiosas y avergonzadas que daban las muchachas.

— no, no ciertamente, mejores resultados pero no es la que buscamos- dijo quitándole la vara— busco nuevamente— a ver esta — dijo cogiendo otra y dándosela a la kunoichi— madera de acacia un árbol de un desierto que desconozco, por cierto el más seco del mundo por lo que se, y nervios de corazón de dragón 20 centímetros y medio, muy bonita y flexible agítela por favor.

Temari la agito haciendo que salgan chispas plateadas y rojas.

—Sí, esa; es ahora usted la chiquita de rosado —dijo el viejo viéndola con sus ojos ya casi blancos (no vio que lo rosado era el pelo de Sakura)

—Sí señor, soy Sakura Haruno y soy diestra — acercándose a donde estuvo Temari, ya se estaba hartando que todo el mundo se metiera con su cabello

Se repitió el mismo proceso solo que el señor después de 20 minutos no encontraba la varita adecuada, haciendo probar a la Haruno tantas que ya le dolía la mano, hasta que el viejo dijo— me pregunto si, pero… no se… probemos no hay nada que perder, a ver señorita pruebe esta, una varita que había sacado de una caja en lo más profundo de la tienda— madera de árbol de cerezo de un prado escondido en lo más recóndito del mundo y pluma de ave fénix, veintidós centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Sakura ni bien la toco, a la varita le salieron chispas doradas.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, pero lo logre, encontramos a tu pareja perfecta. Pero bien, bien, bien... curioso... Realmente curioso...

¿qué es curioso? - pregunto Sakura.

—bueno que las varitas que ustedes tienen se dice que viene de otro mundo, ni de este ni de los muggles sino del "mundo del antiguo Japón", por lo que tienen un acabado especial y de mejor calidad, las hizo el abuelo de mi tátara abuelo, pero la suya señorita… —ahora se dirigía solo a Sakura — tiene una de las únicas tres plumas de la cola de esa ave fénix, aunque los otros dos grandes magos poseedores de estas plumas fueron o son eternos rivales sus varitas son hermanas, la suya es una hermanastra, porque fue la primera pluma que el ave fénix tuvo en su cola al nacer, pero aun así es especial, fue un gusto haberla conocido señorita — dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura para luego levantar la vista y dirigirlas a Temari y Hinata — y a ustedes también, han alegrado el día de este pobre viejo.

Puso las varita en sus cajas y las envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso». Pagaron 21 galeones de oro por sus tres varitas y el señor Ollivander las acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda, se despidieron y agradecieron la buena atención del viejo Ollivander. Donde estaba Hagrid esperándolas.

—qué bien ya tienen sus varitas, ahora solo faltan sus libros y ya es la hora para encontrarnos con los Weasley, ¡vamos rápido!- dijo Hagrid comenzando a caminar.

—Si — respondieron las tres kunoichis y los cuatro se encaminaron a la librería, calle abajo.

Cinco minutos más tarde En Flourish y Blotts.

— ¡ay! no miren chicas ¬_¬ — dijo Hagrid un poco fastidiado.

Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso: GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

—ese tipo no me cae ¬_¬ — dijo Temari

—aunque debe ser muy guapo para reunir a tantas tías — dijo Sakura

—y haber hecho cosas fabulosas— completo Hinata

—miren, hay esta Harry ^_^— dijo Sakura señalando hacia donde estaba Harry, Hermione, Sr. Weasley, Ron y Ginny, frente a un chiquillo rubio de rostro pálido y puntiagudo y un señor que debía de ser el padre del chico — y al parecer no se llevan con esas personas porque creo que están discutiendo, me da mala espina.

—a mí también ¬_¬ — dijo Hagrid.

—Hagrid y las chicas se acercaron rápidamente, mientras se oían la discusión

—¡oh! no, es Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco quédense aquí esto me huele mal — le dijo Hagrid a las chicas

—si —dijeron las Hinata y Sakura, Temari solo asintió.

Mientras tanto dentro de Flourish y Blotts…

—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes—. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de un mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny. —Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.

—Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: ¡Dale, papá!, y la señora Weasley exclamaba: ¡No, Arthur, no! La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.

— ¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.

Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó: — ¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya! Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo.

Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos. —Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte. Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.

—mira padre ya tienen más amigos raros — comento Draco al ver a las chicas dirigirse donde Hagrid.

—típico de la inmundicia, Draco — dijo mientras se alejaban

—qué onda con ese mocoso y ese señor, yo los mato ¬¬ — dijo Temari que se había dado la vuelta para perseguir a los Malfoy

—si que sea lento y doloroso ¬_¬ — dijo Sakura deteniéndose y mirando con odio al chiquillo **(innerS: ¡cha! ¡Vamos a darle lo que se merece!...)**

—no chicas no podemos descubrirnos Dumbledore lo dijo y bueno Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo

—solo un genjutsu… —dijo Sakura

—no, Hinata tiene razón, por ninguna razón debemos usar nuestras técnicas me lo dijo Dumbledore y Gaara a menos que sea necesario.

—Oh, está bien pero que onda, su padre y el son unas basuras ¿Qué se creen? —comento Sakura resignada

—Tranquila Sakura estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ya vamos con Hagrid por favor – dijo Hinata

Y las chicas entraron a la librería donde se podía apreciar algunos estantes llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Pero la mayoría estaba en los suelos, a los pies de la familia Weasley alrededor de Hagrid y el señor Weasley

—No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza.

—chicas— dijo Hagrid mirándolas— voy a comprar sus libros, denme sus listas y espérenme afuera.

—Si— dijeron las chicas alcanzándole a Hagrid las listas

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí- dijo Percy

Y se apresuraron a salir de la tienda a esperar a Hagrid. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba al lado de su esposo, estaba furiosa. — ¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?

—Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de El Profeta si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.

—¿qué es un ministerio?- pregunto Hinata

—bueno el ministerio de magia es la autoridad que gobierna el Mundo Mágico en Gran Bretaña. La misión básica del Ministerio es evitar que los Muggles tengan conocimiento de la existencia de nuestra cultura basada en la magia. Es una burocracia amplia, complicada e ineficiente tal como muchas de las agencias del gobierno – dijo Hermione rápidamente

—¿Y usted Sr. Weasley trabaja ahí? — dijo Sakura claramente interesada

—si, en la segunda planta del ministerio en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles junto con un viejo amigo llamado Perkins – dijo el Sr. Weasley

—¡Waou! ¡Genial! ¿y qué se hace ahí exactamente? — volvió a preguntar Sakura.

—Participo en redadas para requisar objetos encantados ilegales. Por ejemplo, alfombras mágicas, desde que fueron clasificadas como artefactos muggles encantados por el Registro de Objetos Incantables Proscritos y cosas así — dijo el Sr. Weasley

—Eso es genial Sr. Weasley, debe ser un trabajo asombroso— dijo Sakura fascinada, aunque aun no entendía bien eso de 'muggles'.

—Si, lo es ^_^ —dijo el Sr. Weasley apenado y con una sonrisa en el rostro

—¿Y que son los muggles exactamente? — pregunto Temari que tanto había escuchado esa palabra

—Bueno, muggles se les dice a la gente no mágica- dijo la Sra. Weasley

—¿Y ese señor que tiene contra ustedes?- volvió a preguntar Temari

—Los Malfoy descienden de una línea sucesoria de puros magos al igual que los Weasley – comento Hermione con enojo.

—Pero los Weasley no por eso, se creen superiores— dijo Harry enojado — Los Malfoy y muchas otras familias puras, odian a los magos hijos de muggles, y por eso algunos estuvieron ligados a Voldemort… - termino de aclarar Harry. Todos menos las kunoichis, Harry y los padres de Hermione se sobresaltaron como conejos asustados.

—¡Harry! no vuelvas a decir ese nombre – dijo Ron asustado

—Mmm ¬_¬ (Harry estaba enojado)

—Ya entendimos, Hagrid nos contó de ese tipo y ¿cómo es que esta libre ese señor si estuvo ligado con ese mago? – pregunto Sakura, en konoha ese tipo estaría muerto, no andando a sus anchas y con aires de gran señor feudal.

—Moviendo influencias, diciendo que fue obligado, que no recuerda nada. ¡pero cómo me gustaría atraparlo! — dijo el Sr. Weasley

—Chicas aquí están sus libros son 27 galeones por las tres.

—Las chicas entregaron su dinero a Hagrid y guardaron sus libros.

—bueno les buscare un hotel para que puedan quedarse hasta el 1º de septiembre

—¡oh! No, Hagrid no será necesario pueden quedarse en mi casa_ dijo la Sr. Weasley amablemente- ¿verdad chicas?

—Si, señora muchas gracias – dijeron las tres chicas

—Entonces vamos- dijo Hagrid.

se aceptan criticas constructivas nos vemos el viernes con dos capis mas!


End file.
